Tiger's Rising
by Naruto7771
Summary: Naruto is a young Bengal Tiger who has never left his home. Sasuke is a young Amur Tiger who has his reasons for escaping. This tells the story of how the two meet and how their worlds are changed because of it. (Warning:One-shot, SasuNaru, Hints at Mpreg)


Tiger's Rising

By: Naruto7771

100 Theme Fanfict Writing Challenge-

Theme: Winter

(SasuNaru, NarutoMpreg, AU, Mates, One-shot, maybe some OOCness, etc.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.

A lone Amur Tiger walked through the thick snow. The wind howled as it pushed against his orange and black striped fur. On his head he had grown shady raven hair that sometimes looked like a duck's ass. He didn't care however for he was a Uchiha. After days of walking through the snow, he was exhausted. There was no food to eat. No water to drink. Absolutely nothing. His vision was beginning until he saw a cave a up ahead and headed for it. Unluckily, his strength failed him and he collapsed in the snow. The wind then howled harder than it had ever before causing the Bengal tiger to peak out of his cave. He saw the Uchiha lying on the floor in need of help so he ran to him and aided him.

(Time Lapse)

The Uchiha started to come around. He opened his eyes to see a blonde, Bengal tending to his needs. The other tiger smiled in a friendly manor and said, "You finally woke up, I see."

The Uchiha tried to get up but was stopped by the other, "That's no good. You have a fever. I suggest you rest."

The Uchiha closed his eyes again, "Who are you?" He whispered.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I saw you pass out in the snow storm. That might be the last one of the season, we're lucky. Anyways, I just wanted to give you a hand. So...what's your name?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Excuse me if I've bother-" He was cut off."Not at all. In fact it's usually very boring around here. So you could say you're entertaining me." The blonde smirked.

Sasuke sighed as the blonde left. He was getting weary again and let sleep take him.

(Time Lapse)

As Sasuke awoke once more the blonde said, "I see that your doing much better now."

The raven's headache and fever had died down. He smirked and nodded.

"Here," The blonde brought forth the caucus of a dead snow hare and pushed what looked to be bowl of water towards him, "This was all I could catch. The storm is still pretty bad and the water is from a secret place."

The raven steadily got up and nodded, "Thank you." He drank from the bowl and ate his meal.

Naruto nodded and left to go lay in his usual resting spot.

Three weeks passed and the Uchiha hadn't left the cave. He was still regaining his strength from the horribly long journey he had endured. When Sasuke looked out he noticed the snow had started to melt...spring was coming if not already here. The younger tiger, helped him by preparing meals for him and such. It wasn't until one morning that the Uchiha awoke to an unusual smell that he realized his presence could be hurting the Bengal. The Uchiha smelled the sent of a submissive's heat practically flowing off of Naruto's fur. Sasuke, also, noticed that every time he'd get close to the other tiger it was almost as if the blonde would cringe at his scent. Not out of repulsion but out of lust. Sasuke knew that the Bengal was trying to prevent his heat.

Through out the day, the Uchiha had made it his goal to stay as far away from the blonde as possible That night, Sasuke approached the Uzumaki and told him straight-forward everything he wanted to know. One of the things included was why he was preventing his heat.

The Bengal didn't answer.

"Don't play dumb Dobe. I can smell the heat all over you as clear as day. Don't you have a mate for mating season?" Sasuke asked.

The raven knew when he saw the blonde's face that what he had said to the Bengal had hurt him. The other tiger shook his head, no. This left the raven astonished.

"What have you been doing during mating seasons then? It must be very...uncomfortable for a submissive without a mate to restrain themselves." Sasuke said silently.

The blonde nodded in agreement with what Sasuke had said, but didn't look up. The round pupils glared towards the floor, almost as if in personal shame.

Without lifting his head Naruto said, "I learned to manage on my own."

The Amur grit his teeth frustrated but tried to calm himself mentally. He said, "If you tell me what happened to you then I'll tell you s bit about me, do we have a deal?"

The younger tiger thought about it but gave in, in the end to the Amur's plan.

The Bengal said sadly, "I haven't seen any tigers since my parents were killed by humans...but that happened when I was very young. I was lucky because I had been able to escape the humans. I ran until I ended up here and I've been here ever since then. There is food and water here all year around, so I never needed a reason to leave. When I started feeling hot and strange I knew it would eventually go away. But, then, you showed up. The strange, hot feeling gets worse and worse every single day and I don't know what I'm don't wrong."

The Uchiha, at first, didn't know how to respond. He, then, found what he wanted to say. And so he said, "The hot, strange feelings are called heat. All submissive so go through them during mating season." The Uchiha paused and then said, "I can't tell you much about my prior life, if not it would honestly take a lifetime to explain. But for what I can tell you, I left the life I had behind, because it made me an an unhappy tiger. I hope you understand."

Naruto lifted his head, momentarily, and the two tigers eyes met. In the moment that they saw each other, Sasuke saw something in Naruto that told him to gamble it. The Amur tiger quickly made its way towards the Bengal tiger. When he made physical contact with the smaller tiger, it left the other shocked. The Amur had kissed the Bengal.

Breathlessly,the Bengal then said, "I didn't think-"

"Sh. You don't have to think. Give in. It's instinct anyways. Listen, I left my home looking for a better life and what better to start one than by mating with the tiger that saved me?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sasuke's words ran though Naruto's brain and the two spent the week mating.

(Time Lapse)

Now that Naruto was Sasuke's mate, it was no surprise that after their crazy mating season that Naruto had ended up pregnant. This time the work was reverse, the raven was taking care of the Naruto because the blonde had trouble caring for himself. At one point in the pregnancy, Naruto became terribly ill. Sasuke tended to his need day and night and sleep right next to him.

It wasn't until one early morning that Naruto awoke Sasuke, that the raven truly realized what was going on, "Dobe what the-?" Sasuke said as Naruto woke him.

"Please don't make trouble for me Sasuke. I don't feel well." Naruto mumbled, huddling closely to his mate.

Sasuke smirked and whispered, "Maybe next mating season we can make a few more..."

A dark red blush appeared on the blonde's stripped face. The blonde's tail intertwined with his mates and the two lay together on the cave floor for what could have been forever. Purring, the tigers lay next to each other enjoying each other's company.

A sharp pain hit the blonde tiger then, and he let out a cry. His mate looked at him, confused, but the blonde seemed to know what was coming, instinctually.

(Minor Time Lapse)

Birth came and four, young baby tigers were born. Each of them were unique in stripe pattern and in personality.

The mother Bengal was taking care of his young while the father Amur watched in amusement. Getting up to stretch his legs, Sasuke took a looked out of the cave. It was bright and sunny outside. Winter had only temporarily died because he knew eventually it would be brought back to life. But he was in all acceptance of the winter for the winter was the one that had brought him to his final destination.


End file.
